


I Need You

by AEpixie7



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Blanche has a nightmare and seeks out Spark. Spark is a gentleman and an adorable cinnamon roll. ;-) He helps her discover something about herself, and then, well, Candela gets involved. Some romantic/ cutesy bits followed by smutty smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Surfi inspired fan fics! Send halp!

_Blanche was thrust forward by her arm, her palms stinging as the shock of hitting the floor jolted up her arms. She felt the cold wetness of tears on her cheeks, and her left arm was throbbing at her elbow. She glanced down to find a snake... an Ekans sinking its teeth into her skin. She screamed, tearing the thing from her arm and throwing it away. Someone hit her on the side of her head, and she cried, glancing around and seeing nothing but black. Everything was black, but somehow she could see her own hands, her body. The light was strange. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew something wasn't right..._

_"Eevee!"_

_She peered around the darkness in a panic, searching for the Pokemon that had called out. She stood, unsure of her footing but feeling an undeniable need to find the Eevee. She stepped forward, her legs shaking. "Eevee? Eevee where are you?" she asked, her voice weak and squeaky. Silence followed, and her chin quivered. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe Eevee wasn't here. Maybe it had never been here..._

_"Eevee!" the little chirp came again, before the tawny colored Pokemon came flying out from nowhere, landing in her arms. "Oh Eevee there you are! I was so scared! I thought maybe you were gone..." she mumbled, wiping her tears and burying her face in the scruff of its neck. The creature was silent for a moment, as her arms tightened around it. For a moment, it brought her comfort._

_She felt a vibration in her arms as the Eevee began to growl. She froze, before slowly pulling back and looking at the Eevee's face. Its lips quivered as it bared its teeth. She thought maybe it was growling at whomever had hit her, but her heart sank as she realized Eevee was growling... at her._

_"Eevee what's the matter?" she whispered, before the Eevee snipped at her, biting her finger. She jumped and whimpered, her hands still clinging to the Eevee as she felt her heart breaking. Why would Eevee bite her? "Eevee no! Why are you doing this? Eevee I love you!" her voice was cracking as she cried. The Eevee snarled menacingly, its eyes changing from deep amber to a brilliant magenta. Eevee opened its mouth but instead of a growl, a voice emitted. "Let go of me, Blanche. Get away from me," it snarled. She sobbed, refusing to relinquish her grip on the Eevee's sides. "No, Eevee I can't. I need you. I need you..." her voice trailed off as she felt the Eevee shifting in her grip. She blinked in disbelief as she realized it wasn't an Eevee at all. It was Noire, those horrible magenta eyes replacing the green that she loved so much. Noire smacked Blanche's hands away, and she sobbed again, her shoulders sinking. "No, Blanche. You can't need me. I'm a monster," she said, her voice harsh. "No, no, you're not. You're not a monster..." Blanche cried, reaching out for her sister. Noire backed away, the blackness swallowing her up as Blanche screamed for her. Noire's voice was weak as it faded away. "Monster" it whispered..._

Blanche sat bolt upright in bed, her chest heaving as she blinked against the darkness. She was soaked with sweat, and she could feel the lingering adrenaline as her heart pounded inside her ribcage. She wiped her forehead, then her face, not knowing what was sweat and what was tears. She subconsciously knew where she was, and reached for her bedside table, clicking on the light. She pulled her knees to her chest and clutched them, her entire body quivering. She felt the emotions and memories from her dream crashing down on her, and buried her face in her arms, the tears flowing freely. Those eyes... those glowing magenta eyes... 

She jumped out of bed and scurried to the bathroom, quickly splashing water on her face. It instantly froze, causing white crystals to form around the edges of her face. She blinked quickly, rubbing her arms as she felt the first shiver wrack her body and her breath became visible. Had she really been that close to accidentally summoning Articuno? 

She wiped the ice crystals away with a towel, and shivered as her body temperature dropped, chilling the sweat that covered her skin. She sucked in a breath, keeping another sob at bay, as her feet carried her down the hall. She knew the quarters of Professor Willow's lab as if they were her own. She had spent many nights here, studying into the early hours of the morning. Normally Candela and Spark didn't stay here, but tonight Spark had decided to stay. She pushed the door to his room open quietly, the light from the hallway barely illuminating his sleeping form. She rubbed her arms again, feeling both the cold and the embarrassment. "Spark?" she whispered. He stirred, but didn't wake. She felt the urge to turn and run, hide under her covers and pretend she didn't need him or anyone. But the flash of those eyes in her mind inspired her to try again. "Spark?" she mumbled, slightly louder, and he sucked in a breath as he rolled over. "Yeah?" he barked, clearly still half asleep. "What? What is it, B?" he stuttered, the concern evident in his voice. She stood in silence, self-consciously rubbing her arms as she felt the tears welling up again. She didn't think she could speak without crying. Spark crawled to his bedside table and clicked on the light, his eyes immediately finding her and softening as he realized the state she was in. "Hey," he said, straightening and looking at her with the utmost concern. "What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked, and her face twisted into a grimace as the tears spilled over. Spark leapt from the bed, his body crashing into hers. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she released a sob, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She clung to him, the same way she had clung to that Eevee. Would he eventually turn on her, too? Strike at her and shove her away? The thought terrified her. 

"Shhhhh," Spark soothed, his hand stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here. Whatever you need, I'm here," he whispered, his voice coaxing the tension from her. She gasped, clutching at his neck as another sob tore its way through her. He turned, his arm still around her shoulders as he led her to the bed. "Come on under the covers, you're freezing," he said, and she shakily nodded, climbing into his bed. He followed her, pulling her into his arms as he wrapped the soft blankets around her. He pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair as he listened to her cry. 

"It was... a dream. A bad dream," she mumbled. "But... some of it felt so real. Eevee... Noire's Eevee... he bit me. But it wasn't him. He would never bite me. She... she'd never leave me. But she did. I woke up and reality was so much worse..." Blanche sobbed, trying to stop the words but they just kept spilling out. Spark sucked in a breath, his arms tightening around her. He kissed her hair, his own eyes misting as he felt her shaking in his grasp. He hated this. She always seemed so strong. Blanche, the Ice Queen. But he knew what was really going on inside her. Her heart had been torn apart, the pieces scattered along the trail of Noire's departure. Every so often, the heart that she still had... it ached for its other half. 

"I know, B. I know. I'm _so_ sorry. _God_ I wish I could take it all away. All your pain, and make it mine. You don't deserve this. And neither did she. Cipher decided they needed a weapon and you two were their targets. They're sick people and you were just... collateral damage." Blanche was silent as she cried softly against his chest. "But you're not collateral damage to me, Blanche. You're... you're everything to me..." he whispered. Blanche swallowed hard, lifting her head away from his chest and meeting his eyes. She took another shaky breath in, sniffling and wiping her cheek with her palm. "She... she said she was a monster. She kind of is. But I'm her twin. What... what does that make me?" 

"No. No no no don't you even think like that," he insisted, tears welling in his eyes as he spoke. "Neither of you are monsters. She's just a victim. A victim of terrible abuse and she... lost her way. And you... you are _perfection._ The Corruption program didn't take to you because you're incorruptible. You really think a Legendary would willingly pair with anything less?" Blanche's green eyes stared daggers into his for a long while, and the intensity in them honestly intimidated him a little. He couldn't believe how beautiful and perfect this woman was. He just wished she could see it. 

Blanche attacked his lips, crawling quickly on top and straddling him. Her long waterfall of chrome spilled over her shoulder and down onto his chest as she rolled her hips forward, earning a moan from him. He deepened the kiss, his hands instinctively crawling up her thighs and finding their place on her rear. Blanche gasped as she pulled her lips away from his and roamed his jawline, her wet mouth journeying down his neck. He shivered and whimpered loud, before bringing a hand up and gently placing it on her chest and pushing back. "Blanche stop," he begged, and she leaned back, confused. She ran a hand nervously through her hair, her body still trembling from her overwhelming nightmare. Spark sighed, wincing as he tried to come to terms with what he was doing. "You're upset. You're not in a good place. This wouldn't be right. You're feeling vulnerable and I... would be taking advantage of that," he said, his hand absently caressing her thigh. Blanche smiled nervously, and sniffed quickly, banishing her feelings of rejection. "Really? You... _Spark_... are gonna say no to sex?" she asked with a smile. He giggled nervously. "I know right? I have finally lost my damn mind. But it's not because I don't want it. _Believe me_. I'm sure you can tell I... ahem... want it..." he said with a blush, shifting nervously as his arousal prodded against her thigh. Blanche smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and averting her gaze as her cheeks burned pink. He almost couldn't handle how cute it was when she blushed. " _Good god_ you're adorable," he said, before flipping her over and positioning his body between her legs, his lips mere centimeters from hers. "Please... stay with me tonight," he said, kissing her bottom lip so tenderly that she shivered. "And if... in the morning..." he placed a kiss along her jawline, almost back to her ear. "You still want it..." he hooked a finger into the collar of her shirt, tugging gently and placing a kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder before his lips hovered at her ear. "I'd be happy to _do you_... the favor..." he smiled, kissing her cheek. She smiled brilliantly, her hands finding their way to either side of his neck, her thumb absently caressing his cheek. Her green eyes sparkled, and she whispered "Je ne te mérite pas, mon petite chou." 

"Ah ah, none of that. What did you say?" he giggled, and her smile grew. She considered him a moment, then her expression grew serious as she ran a hand through his hair. "I said I don't deserve you, lover." Spark kissed her nose. "Yeah, you're right. You deserve so much more," he said as he crawled to the side, his hand draped over her stomach. "Now come here, little spoon." She turned onto her side, her back to him, as she pulled her long hair over her shoulder. She twined her fingers with his, and sighed deep as she felt his heartbeat against her back. He was only wearing boxers, but his skin was warm against her, and she could already feel the chills dissipating. He placed a sweet kiss on her back, at the base of her neck. She snuggled closer to him, her hand squeezing his. How grateful she was that he was here. It hurt her heart to know that Noire probably still woke up with terrors the same way she did. But Noire didn't have anyone like Spark to comfort her. 

She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb, as she felt her own heartbeat calming and her eyes growing heavy. "Je t'adore," she whispered. Spark's breathing was slow and steady, and she couldn't tell if he had heard.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark does Blanche a favor. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Blanche breathed deep, the first strings of consciousness tugging at her. She squirmed in bed, finding Spark still tucked close behind her. She immediately felt a wave of adoration for the warmth of his skin and the soothing sound of his breathing. She hummed in her throat, realizing how happy she truly was to wake up in his arms. She turned slightly, glancing over her shoulder and watching him sleep. His blonde hair was a mess, but he was still stunningly beautiful. She reached up, gently coursing her fingers through his hair. He groaned quietly, his hand on her stomach pulling her closer to him. He mumbled something inaudible, and she grinned. So cute. 

"I'm gonna jump in your shower," she whispered. He sighed, and hummed "mmhm." She still wasn't sure he was fully awake. She bit her lip and grinned to herself. "You're welcome to join me..." she whispered suggestively, kissing his forehead and crawling from the bed. She laughed to herself as he mumbled "mmhm" again. She stepped inside his bathroom, flicking on the light and leaving the door cracked. Her words would catch up with him as he woke. And then he'd probably be very upset he hadn't been more cognizant. 

She pulled her oversized t-shirt off and slipped her underwear down her legs as she let the water heat up. She ignored the wiry, awkward girl in the mirror and stepped beyond the curtain, the hot water hitting her skin and making her sigh. She rubbed her shoulders and rolled her head back, allowing the water to cascade over her chest and down her body. She splashed the water onto her face, smoothing her hair back and relishing the steam that rose from her skin. She stood with her head under the water, her eyes closed, as she let her mind catch up with her slowly awakening body. She remembered the way Spark's lips felt at her neck. She had wanted to have sex with him, but he was right to refuse. She very rarely sought out either Spark or Candela for sex. It just wasn't something she needed very often. But when she did, she wanted it to be... intimate. Passionate. Not just a rush of adrenaline to replace the bad feelings from a nightmare. She would not have liked herself very much in the morning if she had used Spark like that. She could tell how infatuated he was with her. He always had been. For him to refuse having sex with someone he yearned for so badly... that was just more proof of his immeasurable heart. 

She opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she caught the shadow of someone lingering outside the shower curtain. She giggled quietly. "Still trying to figure out if you dreamt my invitation?" she asked. He blurted "yep." She smiled wider, and poked her head out of the curtain. She bit her lip as she glanced down at his chiseled chest. Her body tingled as she imagined herself licking a line down those marvelous abs... 

She held a hand out in front of her, making a come-hither motion with her finger. She blushed and hid behind the curtain just as Spark hooked his fingers in the elastic of his boxers. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks blushing. She had had sex with him before. Quite a few times, actually. But every time, she felt the same butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure she'd ever be completely comfortable with sex. But at least Spark and Candela made it so, _so_ worth trying. 

Spark stepped into the shower, immediately closing the distance between them and pressing her back against the marble wall. He kissed her feverishly, his hands finding her sides and pulling her close. The water cascaded down his back, and she couldn't help fanning her hands out over his strong shoulders. He groaned into her ear, and she felt a shiver run through her at the sound. She clawed down his back with her fingernails, causing him to whimper and buck his hips forward, his hard length prodding between her legs. She sucked in a breath, bringing a hand up to his chest and gently pushing him back. 

"Excuse me, sir. I am _trying_ to shower," she said with a mischievous grin. He smiled, then stepped back reluctantly. "By all means... don't let me distract you," he whispered, his eyes brimming with lust as he slowly scoured her body. She had always felt awkward and skinny, but when he looked at her like that, with that hunger in his eyes and weakness in his knees... she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. It gave her the kind of confidence that she only ever possessed when she was around him or Candela.

She snatched up the loofa, squeezing a small amount of body wash onto it. She rubbed it into a lather and squeezed it on her chest, allowing the soapy bubbles to drift down her breasts, where they clung to her pink nipples before dripping slowly to the shower floor. "Oh god," Spark whimpered, leaning back against the wall as his hand reached for his hard cock. Blanche grinned, loving what she was doing to him. She decided to have a little more fun-- sliding the loofa over her breasts, down to her stomach, before turning around and covering her ass with more bubbles. She cocked a leg and bent forward, slowly smoothing the loofa from her ankle up to her thigh. "You are such a tease," Spark mumbled, biting his lip as his hand quickened its pace as he tugged at his hardening cock. Blanche straightened, dropping the loofa and propping both hands on the wall as she arched her back, thrusting her ass back toward him. "Oh yeah? You gonna do something about it?" she teased, slowly swaying her ass from side to side. 

Spark pushed away from the wall, his hands finding her ass and smoothing over both her cheeks, the slippery soap making his hands feel like heaven on her skin. He positioned himself at her entrance, his hand reaching around and teasing her clit. She yelped with pleasure as he slipped just the tip inside her, then pulled back out, sliding his cock up and down her lips. She whimpered, a shudder coursing down the backs of her legs and almost making her lose her balance. 

"Oh, I'm the tease?" she smiled over her shoulder, and Spark pushed himself inside her, his body forcing her forward so she was standing, her breasts pressed against the marble. She moaned loud, the cold stone on her nipples and warm water running down her back as Spark filled her up sending waves of lust through her. She arched her back, pressing her ass back against him as he pulled slowly back out and thrust inside her once more. She growled low in her throat as Spark's strong hands glided up her body and along her arms so he could intertwine his fingers with hers. His lips found the crown of her ear, his tongue licking around it before taking her earlobe between his teeth and groaning as he pushed fully inside her. She wasn't sure if it was being fucked in her element, under the water, or if she had just reached a level of trust with Spark that she hadn't yet experienced, but his soft ministrations and quiet moans were driving her uncharacteristically wild. She wanted more of him, wanted him to take her with everything he had. Wanted him to fuck her until they both couldn't stand. 

She pushed him back with her hips, and spun around, the lust in her eyes stabbing right through him. She shoved him back against the wall, hard, her kiss crashing against his lips as she raised one leg and hooked it over his hip. She clutched at his neck as she lowered herself onto his cock, rotating her hips forward and back. Spark's hand clutched her ass, and he rocked his hips with hers, creating just the right angle that she could do most of the work. He groaned loud against her kiss, slightly shocked by her level of desire. He pulled back, his eyes drifting down so he could watch the way her hips moved with such captivating motion. He bit his lip and winced, resting his head back against the shower wall as his chest began heaving faster. This position was absolutely wonderful for a slow and steady rhythm, but not great for penetration. Blanche was loving it, though, because she could tease him all she wanted.

He held out as long as he could, until her shivering and gasping made him ravenous. He spun her around, her leg still hooked at his hip, and lifted her other leg so he was pinning her against the wall. The water was warm as it ran down his back, the warmth causing his cock to throb inside her as he held her under her butt. He kissed her hard and she moaned into his mouth, her hands wrapping around him and clawing at his strong shoulder blades. 

"Oh Blanche..." he whined, his hips thrusting hard inside her. He shot out one hand, slapping it against the wet marble and steadying himself as he held her with one arm, her legs clutched at his sides. Blanche gripped him hard, feeling the pressure building quickly. She usually didn't come from sex alone, but something about the way Spark's body looked and felt as he was drenched and slippery... she almost couldn't handle it.

"Oh Spark! Nnnggghhh your cock feels so good baby," she almost screamed, and he yelped in response, his thrusts tripling in speed and intensity. She never talked dirty, she had always felt so awkward about it. But just hearing her voice, his beautiful Blanche, begging for him like that...

His knees buckled, his hand clutching beneath her rear as he lowered her to the shower floor. The water flowed all around them as Spark positioned her between his legs, his arms planted above her shoulders. He thrust hard inside her, watching as her breasts bounced with his movements. He winced, clutching his eyes shut as he tried to focus on anything but the growing need for release. Blanche wrapped her hands around his wrists, her fingers gliding up his strong arms to his chest, where she smoothed her hands over his muscles and down his stomach. He whimpered louder, slowing his thrusts until he was barely moving. Blanche rocked her hips and squirmed, aching for him. She pulled herself up, planting a kiss on his lips as she spun him over, her knees planted on either side of him. She leaned back, allowing the water to spill over her shoulders as she ran her hands over her own breasts, moaning as she began to bounce furiously on top of his cock. He bit his lip hard to keep from screaming as he clawed his hands down her thighs, his toes curling as he watched her riding him. He leaned back against the wall, in a sitting position, and her hands reached out for him. She gripped both his shoulders and stared into his baby blue eyes as her legs began to twitch and her face twisted into a grimace of sweet agony. "Oh god Spark, I'm gonna come!" she whimpered, her fingernails digging into his flesh as she grinded hard on top of him.

"Don't stop, gorgeous," he grimaced, his legs twitching and his toes curling as he tried desperately to stave off his orgasm. He reached a hand between her legs, his thumb flicking over her clit as she bounced. She cried out, slamming down onto him several more times, until he felt her core quivering around him, her legs clamping on either side of him as she screamed his name. She threw her head back and that was all he could handle. He grunted as he released his load inside her, the warmth shooting up and down his legs, his entire body shaking with hers. He whimpered as he felt the last waves slowly fading, and watched as her flawless body writhed and slowed, until she collapsed into his chest, her wet hair clinging to her face. Spark was gasping for air, and so was she, as he held her to him, his cock still buried inside her, as they both tried to catch their breath. Blanche was still whimpering, and Spark smiled.

"How... did I... not think..." he breathed, still gasping. "About having shower sex with the water type trainer..." he mumbled, and Blanche giggled, pulling back and kissing his lips tenderly. 

"I never thought about it either..." she sighed, and blushed. He still felt an ache between his legs when she blushed like that, even after coming so hard.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it. Blanche, you were so confident, _so sexy_ ," he grimaced, a shiver coursing through him as she pulled herself from him. She sat next to him, allowing the water to fall all around her as she caught her breath. 

"You know... Candela has a hot tub..." Spark said, and Blanche smiled over at him. She draped her hand over his chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Well maybe we need to have a party... tonight. See if she likes it as much as I do?" Blanche said, and Spark raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're never this... affectionate. Are you... okay with this?" he asked, and she smiled, loving how his concern made her even more willing to push away from her comfort zone. 

"Yes, Spark. More than OK," she whispered, kissing his lips. "Last night just made me realize how much I... need you. And you... are such an amazing friend and an even better lover." Now it was his turn to blush. 

"I may not always seek out you or Candela that much... but I want to. More often. Think you can help me with that?" she asked with a smile, and he pulled her in for a kiss, his hand lingering on the side of her neck as he admired her deep green eyes. "Yeah, B. And I know Candela will be thrilled to hear it," he giggled, and Blanche laughed too. Candela was always hard up, and she knew it. 

Blanche went to stand up, but Spark caught her wrist. "Hey," he said, and she stopped. "I love you. I'll always be there for you. No matter what. Candela and I both. We'll be there when you need us. _And_ when you don't," he said. She bit back tears, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you Spark, I love you too."


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was just gonna be a two-parter with Spark and Blanche. But then the hot tub idea came up at the end of the last chapter. So here ya go, you fiends. ;-)

Spark finished cutting a curl of orange peel, and set the curl into Blanche's martini glass with care. He took a small sip, just to make sure it tasted okay before handing it to her. It burned just the right amount, with that lovely citrus aftertaste. She'd really like it. He smiled, tossing the bar towel over his bare shoulder and grabbing a beer for himself. He shuffled out onto the terrace of Candela's apartment, and shivered as the night air chilled his skin. He found both the girls already in the hot tub, Blanche holding her hair over her shoulder as Candela massaged her neck. Blanche groaned lazily, her eyes peering up at him as she felt the water sloshing when he stepped in. He handed her the martini, and she accepted graciously. 

"What is it?" she asked, and he grinned, taking a sip of his beer. "Delicious," he smiled. She smiled back, rolling her eyes as she feigned annoyance. "I mean what kind of alcohol?" 

"The delicious kind," he giggled, and she made a snarling face. "Just try it, you'll like it, I promise," he said, and she tentatively sipped the drink. She grimaced from the burn of it, and Candela giggled at her. Blanche never was one for holding her liquor. "Ohhh it burns!" Blanche exclaimed, followed immediately by another sip. "But it's good," she smiled, and Candela laughed that beautiful laugh of hers. "'It burns but it's good?' Kinda like me?" she asked, and Blanche blushed, setting her drink on the side of the tub. "Yes, darling. Like you," she mused, turning around and pulling Candela in for a kiss. Candela's hands found her hips, her fingertips roaming Blanche's warm, wet skin. Blanche pulled back, smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She pulled her waves of chrome over her shoulder and began braiding it. "Rub my neck again, Candie. That was nice," she asked sheepishly, and Candela obliged, sitting behind her on the bench. "Alright, but you're gonna have to give me something in return," Candela whispered suggestively. Blanche blushed again, but continued braiding her hair in silence. 

Spark lounged against the tub, his elbows propped on the edge as he kicked a leg up and planted his foot on the bench next to Blanche. "This... is so nice," he moaned, taking another swig of his beer. "I do have to agree with Spark. This is nice. Thank you for having us, Candela," Blanche said, finishing off her braid and wrapping the end with a hair tie from her wrist. She tucked her hands under the bubbling water, her hand finding Spark's leg and absently caressing it. She rolled her neck forward, allowing Candela to work her fingers along the muscles of her shoulders. She moaned, and Candela smiled wide. She leaned forward, her lips at Blanche's ear. "Oh I haven't had you yet. But I will," she whispered, and Blanche bit her lip as she felt a pulsating warmth between her legs. "Hey, Candie. Freaking horn dog. Let the girl relax, there's always time for that," Spark said, innocently kicking Candela's thigh with his foot. Her mouth hung open in shock. "Nah ah, not when Blanche is actually being... affectionate for once," Candela said, thrusting her hand under the water and dragging her fingernail along the underside of Spark's foot. He choked on a sip of his beer, his body jolting as he yanked his foot back. "Don't do that," he barked, and Candela froze, a growing smile on her lips. 

"Did you see that, Blanche?" she asked, backing away from Blanche and standing in the waist-deep water. "I think our Sparky baby might be... ticklish..." she stalked toward Spark, and he practically threw his beer up onto the side of the tub as he crawled to get away from her. "No no no Candie. Don't," he begged, but Candela pinned his shoulders and straddled him. Blanche straightened as she saw the look of terror on Spark's face. He wasn't kidding, he actually looked nervous. 

"I'm serious, Candie, please. Don't, please," he insisted, his eyes pleading with her. Blanche had never seen him this frightened. It was so strange. Her emotional intelligence wasn't always the greatest, but she could recognize extreme discomfort in others, mostly because she felt it so often. "Candie, stop. Don't torment the poor boy," Blanche said, somewhat teasing but also concerned. Candela huffed out a breath in frustration, her hands resting on Spark's sides as she leaned down, her lips mere inches from his. "Fiiiine," she groaned, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He didn't return the kiss, simply sat frozen in terror, his hands gripping her wrists. "What's the matter, sweetie? Don't trust me?" she asked, a sinister grin crawling across her lips as she grazed her fingernails lightly up the sides of his ribcage. He jumped, slamming his eyes shut as his mouth hung open, before he released a pitiful whimper. His skin crawled with electricity, before the shock spread through the water, catching both girls and making them yelp. Spark's body shuddered, another wave of electricity shooting out from his skin and killing the lights on the entire balcony. Both women shook from the after effects of the shock, and Candela slowly removed her hands from Spark. All three leaders were panting, unable to speak. 

"Oh my god Spark," Candela finally whispered, crawling slowly away from him. His eyes were still closed, his body shaking as he clenched his fists. "He did warn you," Blanche said, rubbing her arms as the tingling pain faded. "I... tried..." he whimpered, blinking his eyes quickly as the yellow faded from one of them. "Jesus, Spark, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Candela whispered, backing into Blanche's arms. "Did I hurt either of you?" he asked, shaking out his arms and rolling his neck. "No I'm fine," Blanche said. Truth be told, she still felt like her entire body had been supercharged, but she didn't want Spark to feel bad. She had seen the warning signs and didn't do anything about it. Candela nodded quickly in agreement. 

"I'm sorry I just... uh... it's a side effect of my Titan mark..." he said, ringing his hands and motioning to the subtle spider web shaped burns on his palms. "When I paired with Zapdos, the burn took away most of the feeling in my hands. You know that. But... it also kind of... made other places... really sensitive," he stuttered. "It's not something I can help. You usually don't notice the little shocks, because they're so small but... we're in water and, you know, it... conducts..." his words were getting more hurried, and both girls could tell how nervous he was. They shared a smile, before Candela approached, crawling over him once more. "Hey," she said soothingly, pulling his hand up to her mouth and kissing his Titan mark, before leading his hand to her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I won't do it again. At least, not unless you ask me to..." she whispered, kissing his lips. He slowly returned the kiss, his hand crawling up her neck and into her hair. She pulled back slightly, smiling down lovingly at him. "Although it is kinda hot that I have that much control over you..." she said, and his other hand reached back, pinching her bum. "You are such a fucking dom. Now go reset the breaker before Blanche sucks all the heat out of the hot tub," he grinned, and Blanche frowned, crossing her arms in a huff. 

Candela hopped from the tub and darted inside her apartment, flipping the breaker switch for the balcony and restoring power. She felt the bottoms of her feet tingling as the effects of the electric shock faded. It had hurt, or course, but the sudden jolt of adrenaline had sent her blood pumping. Her body felt alive with sensation, and she wondered if the other two leaders felt the same way. She emerged onto the balcony, finding Spark hovering over Blanche, her legs wrapped around him as he moved his hips against her, his lips at her neck. She had her answer. "Awww you started without me!" she whined quietly, pulling their attention to her. Spark smiled, as did Blanche. "Nah, I just decided to keep her warm while our personal space heater was gone," Spark smiled, pulling reluctantly away from Blanche and sitting next to her. Candela climbed into the tub, one of her eyes burning a brilliant flame red, as the water around her skin sizzled. Blanche stood, closing the distance between them and finding Candela's lips parted. Blanche's tongue danced along Candela's lips, before venturing further. Candela sighed longingly, her hands roaming Blanche's smooth skin, along her sides and to her lower back. Candela pulled away from her lips, moving her kisses down Blanche's neck. "Boy, Spark wasn't lying. Fooling around in the water makes you hot, huh?" she mumbled against Blanche's skin. Blanche rolled her head back, allowing Candela more access to her throat. She reached up Candela's back, finding the string of her tiny bikini top and tugging it loose. Candela stopped and leaned back, fire in her eyes. She untied the string at the back of her neck, allowing the garment to fall from her full breasts. Blanche admired her chest, her hands sliding up her sides, cupping her breasts before flicking her thumbs over her nipples. Candela shivered, her hand reaching for Blanche's neck. She pulled her in for a kiss, her breasts pressing against Blanche as their tongues danced. Candela's hands worked the ties of Blanche's bathing suit top, pulling it away from her body and pressing her breasts against Blanche's. Blanche moaned into her kiss, her hand venturing down Candela's stomach, her fingertips teasing just above her bikini. 

"What can I say? It's my element. It gives me confidence," Blanche whispered, her fingertips slipping beneath Candela's bikini and sliding along her lips. Candela gasped against Blanche's kiss, her hands closing around her upper arms and gripping her hard as Blanche began teasing her clit. Candela whined and bucked her hips, resting her forehead against Blanche's collar bone as she closed her eyes. Blanche dipped two fingers back, curling them at Candela's entrance, earning a moan from her, before burying them inside her. Candela yelped, her arm wrapping around Blanche's shoulders and pulling her along as she backed to the bench, sinking down into the hot water. Blanche followed, pulling Candela's swim suit bottoms off and positioning herself between her legs. She used her own hips to thrust against her hand, her fingers penetrating as her thumb rubbed soft circles over her clit. Candela moaned loud, her hands gripping the bench seat beneath her as she squirmed with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Blanche and pulled her forward, forcing her fingers far enough inside her that she cried out. "OH yes Blanche," she moaned, hissing in a breath as she rolled her hips, her hands gliding up Blanche's torso and roaming her breasts. 

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you so hard it hurts?" Blanche whispered, and Candela smiled, glancing over at a very hot and bothered Spark. "She even started talking dirty. Good lord Spark, I think you finally figured her out. Get her into the water and get her clothes off and OHHHHH," Candela cried as she threw her head back, her legs twitching as Blanche used one hand to thrust inside her and the other to rub rapid circles over her clit. She leaned forward, pulling Candela's wet nipple into her mouth and sucking gently. "Oh god fuck," Candela whimpered, her hands finding Blanche's shoulders, her fingernails digging in to her flesh. "Oh, faster you perfect, beautiful thing," Candela gasped, Blanche moving her hand in faster and faster circles around Candela's clit. Candela began whining and whimpering, her voice getting higher until she was mumbling Blanche's name and incoherent pleas. She arched her back, spreading her legs wide as her body twitched and shuddered. "Don't stop, baby, don't stop!" she practically screamed. Blanche felt her muscles clenching around her fingers, and forced another finger inside her, pulling completely out with every thrust and penetrating her as she came. Candela's entire body jerked and she screamed, her hands clutching at Blanche's shoulders as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She whimpered as her shaking slowed, and she slumped back against the hot tub, moving her wet hair from her face as it clung to her forehead. Blanche pulled her fingers from her, licking them seductively as she climbed on top of Candela, a knee planted on either side of her as she smiled mischievously. She was kneeling above her, running her hands through her hair as Candela collapsed forward, her head resting on Blanche's stomach. 

"Holy shit, B," Candela smiled, wrapping her hands around Blanche's ass and giving it a squeeze. "I'm loving this new confident you," she said, glancing up at her green eyes. "I'm quite enjoying myself, too," Blanche whispered, reaching over and snatching up her martini. She took a sip and winced, then handed the beverage to Candela. "Care for a drink while I give some attention to our friend over there? He's looking rather... lonely and... well, horny as hell," Blanche smiled wryly, and Candela nodded, sipping Blanche's martini. "Oh I would love to watch you do to him what you just did to me," she cooed, and Spark visibly shuddered. Blanche gave Candela one last stroke of her hand through her hair, and turned, sauntering over to Spark. He watched her approach, his hands reaching for her, but she smacked them away with a devilish grin. She turned around, so her ass was facing him, then spread her legs and straddled him, reverse cowgirl style. "Oh my god," he mumbled, his hands finding her ankles at his sides, as she grinded down onto his lap, her hips rolling forward and back. His hardness strained against his swim trunks, and she could feel him getting harder and harder as she rolled her hips, then began bouncing lightly on top of him. "Fucking shit, girl," he cursed, jumping up and flipping her over, her hands reaching out and propping herself on the side of the tub. He grinded against her ass, groaning loud as he reached around her, his hand slipping beneath her swimsuit bottoms and rubbing over her clit. She groaned, pressing back against him. "You're so hard, Spark. I can feel it. You wanna be inside me?" she cooed, and his knees weakened. "Yeah, baby. I wanna be inside you so bad. I wanna be buried inside you, feel your body shaking from what I'm doing to you with my cock," he moaned, and she giggled, the sound making him shiver. She pressed her ass back against him again, earning her another moan. She cocked a hip seductively, creating a tantalizing line down her back as she glanced over her shoulder and pulled the hair tie from her braid, releasing her waves of chrome. "Then do it. Fuck me, Spark. I'm begging you," she whined, and he whimpered loud, pulling her bathing suit down her legs and pushing his own from his hips, the warm water feeling _so_ good against his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance. He eased a hand up her back, grasping a handful of her hair and pulling her head back as he slipped inside her. They moaned together, and Spark continued to tease her clit as he slid in and out of her. Blanche whimpered as Spark pushed his thick cock fully inside her with a grunt, keeping her at his mercy as he pulled her hair and slammed into her. He groaned loud, collapsing against her back as he shot out a hand, catching himself on the side of the tub and panting. "Oh fuck. Blanche, can you... can you ride me like you did earlier? Backwards like that? Fuck that was hot," he pleaded into her ear, and she giggled seductively, loving how he begged. She kissed him over her shoulder, turning and pushing on his chest until he sat on the bench. She glanced over at Candela and winked at her as she climbed over Spark, facing away, and hovered over him. His hands found her hips, and he pulled her down as she lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. "Ooooh fuck," he groaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip as he grimaced, trying desperately not to come. He was panting as she began to bounce up and down, his hands roaming her beautiful ass. "This... is quite a view..." he groaned, and she held her hair up so he could see her long back arching as she rocked against him. She pulled him completely out, then torturously slowly lowered herself onto him, pushing him barely inside her, then doing the same, over and over, barely allowing him any contact as she penetrated just his head inside her. He was moaning with every tip, and his legs began to twitch as his stomach muscles quivered. Blanche could tell what was coming, and removed herself from him, walking toward Candela. Spark almost screamed in frustration, and both girls smiled mischievously. Blanche placed a quick kiss on Candela's lips, then turned back toward Spark as she sat in Candela's lap. 

She led Candela's hand between her legs, easing her fingertips over her clit. She spread her legs and motioned for Spark, his legs shaking as he crawled between her legs and planted an urgent kiss on her lips. "I want you both to make me come. And then, Spark. Then you are allowed to come," she whispered, and Spark whined as he entered her, wincing from the need for release. Candela began rubbing tantalizing circles over Blanche's clit, Blanche sighing with pleasure as she reached back, her hand running through Candela's hair. Candela pulled her lips up to meet hers, loving the feel of her mouth as she was being fucked. Spark clawed at her legs, his kisses quick and urgent as he made his way down her neck, sucking the tender skin just above her shoulder. Blanche whimpered, clutching her handful of Candela's hair, her moans causing Spark to buck his hips faster, his grunts becoming higher pitched until he cried out. "Oh god, please Candie, faster," he begged, and she began furiously stimulating Blanche's throbbing clit, her body quivering in response. "Oh fuck please, please, Candie. I can't... I'm gonna come..." Spark muttered, and Candela reached her other hand to cup his jaw, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He moaned into her mouth, feeling Blanche jolt beneath him, her insides convulsing around his cock as her hands clawed down the flesh of his back as she yelped "fuck yes!" 

Spark couldn't take it anymore. He thrust hard inside her with a desperate moan, his lips still locked with Candela's as he came, his cock exploding with the most forceful release he had ever felt. His stomach muscles contracted hard as he felt a full-body orgasm overtake his every sensation. Blanche cried out with him, her legs clenching against him as she felt her own orgasm fading. Spark collapsed against her chest, whimpering from the after effects, before he pulled away from her and practically fell back into the water. 

"Woah," Blanche laughed, catching his arm and helping him to the bench, where he slumped back, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes, his muscles still quivering. Blanche sat next to him and smiled, her hand moving his wet hair from his face. "Wow Spark, you okay?" Candela asked, swimming lazily through the water and sitting on his other side, her hand grasping his. He continued to gasp for air, and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Candela giggled heartily. "Holy shit, Blanche. I think we fucked him speechless," she smiled, and he grinned, nodding in agreement, his eyes still closed as he rested his head back against the side of the hot tub. "How... did I... get so lucky?" he gasped, and Candela laughed. "Well you see... you got Blanche into the hot tub and handed her a martini..." she joked, and Spark laughed as Blanche stuck her tongue out at her. 

"You know what I meant. The two most beautiful women in the world. In love with each other, _and_ with me. This is... it can't be real. It has to be a dream. Zapdos electrocuted me to death and I went to heaven and met two angels..." he blubbered, and both girls blushed. "Aww Spark you're so sweet," Blanche whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Candela chuckled darkly, her lips at his ear. "Just one little problem, Sparky baby. You only met one angel... and one devil," she said, tickling her fingernails lightly against his side again, causing him to spasm, electricity crawling over the top of the water and overloading the apartment's breakers again. The balcony was once more swallowed up in darkness.

"God dammit, Candela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spark is ticklish nnnnggggghhhhh I love this. ;-)


End file.
